


猜度

by LGDM



Category: kookv - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:22:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26100337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LGDM/pseuds/LGDM
Relationships: 金泰亨/田柾国
Kudos: 1





	猜度

长情国×懵懂泰  
现实虐向/结局是HE

他输得一塌糊涂。

*

“柾国，这件事你可别告诉玧其哥他们哦！”

“啊，好。”

他微微垂下头，不够长的刘海遮不住眼中的哀伤。但愿面前的人没看见。

实际上，金泰亨也如田柾国所愿地忽视了这一细节——他抬起手腕，咧着四方嘴笑：

“那我们拉钩。”

田柾国伸出手去，在半空中停住假装挠额头，手背快速抹去了快落下的泪水。

别告诉他们？我可没这么听话，V哥。

*

金泰亨谈恋爱了。

和一个长相甜美，笑起来有两个小梨涡的女孩子。

窃窃私语，铺天盖地般笼罩了他。

郑号锡有一次还调侃金泰亨——假如有粉丝遇到你，想起来的第一件事一定不是激动，而是问你：欧巴，恋爱新闻是真的吗？

关于这件事，他自然不会认为是田柾国告的密。弟弟和他从小一起长大，不至于这么不小心地把秘密泄露出去。

坐在阳台的摇椅上，金泰亨拿起手机，点开和女孩的聊天框。

斟酌半天，到底还是一个字没打，他深深叹了口气。

自新闻一爆，女孩就再没有和他联络过，也不知道干什么去了。  
金泰亨忙得厉害，也抽不出时间和女孩煲电话粥。

走一步算一步吧，金泰亨心想，靠在椅背上睡着了。

女孩和他算得上青梅竹马，认识很久了。去年过年回老家，串门的时候女孩正站在院子门前贴春联。她个子小巧，老半天都没够着。

金泰亨觉得奇怪，这种事为什么要让一个女孩子来做，便放下手里端着的火锅食材，走近了说：“我来帮你。”

女孩慌张地从小板凳上下来，脸蛋升起绯红，说话温温柔柔，“谢谢你！”

“没事。”他三两下就粘上了门框，都用不着凳子。

一来二去，彼此有了朦胧的好感，长辈再一推进，也算是成了。

尽管只有几天，但倒是全变成他们俩的热恋期了。

总有聊不完的话题，天马行空，尽是些奇妙的说话方式。恰好女孩也很四次元，不然这两人都不知该如何沟通交流。

即使假期少得可怜，只要女孩发来语音撒娇，金泰亨都会乘火车回去和她见上一面。

或许这就是身为男友的责任吧。

夕阳落下，光斑如无数颗碎纸般洒在俊逸的侧脸上，让一旁偷看的人湿红了眼。

*

怎么还没打完电话？才两周没见有必要聊这么久吗？

田柾国平躺在床上，听着屋外低沉的笑声，游戏都打不下去了，连输三局。

队友发来消息：“你怎么回事？今天打的很烂啊。”

他正想回复，猛的听见那个人边打电话边走进来，手机在贴在耳畔，嘴角含着甜蜜的笑容说：

“我也想你了。”

田柾国的手机直直地从手中脱落，狠狠打在鼻骨上。  
好疼，他放下手机揉鼻子。可是怎么越揉越疼呢，眼睛都变酸了。

金泰亨似乎是发现了这边的不对劲，瞥了一眼那个方向，说了句晚安便挂断电话，朝田柾国走过来。

“怎么了？”他担忧地望着田柾国，弯下腰询问。

领口太大了，霎时春光泄露。

田柾国咽咽口水，往后退，“没事。”

“那怎么捂着鼻子？拿开让我看看。”他说着就要爬上床。

衣领晃动得更厉害了，两颗小草莓若影若现。

田柾国压下心头的脏话，没发觉金泰亨已经坐在他面前。他看了会儿田柾国的鼻子，找到一块被揉得通红的位置，手指在上面点了点，问道：“这儿疼？”

“……嗯｡”田柾国不敢看他，眼神从胸口跑到脚踝，从眼睛跑到下唇，最后停在自己的捏紧被角的手上。

按压了约莫一分钟，田柾国觉得再这么下去要完，便生硬地拿开金泰亨的手说：“我没事了，睡觉吧。”

他胡乱展开叠得整整齐齐的被子，往里一钻，心虚地背对金泰亨数心跳。

一下…两下…三下…

金泰亨沉默了一会儿，边下床边叹气，沙哑的声音低低地自言自语着。

“柾国为什么突然不和我玩了呢。”

我才没有金泰亨，是你，是你先抛弃我的。  
田柾国默念着这句话，直至那人洗漱完爬上床，两个人背对背入睡。

后半夜变冷了，田柾国原本就穿的少，正迷糊地伸手拉被子，一个人突然扑过来。抱着他的腰，脑袋埋在胸前。

“…V哥？”即使还在蒙圈的状态，他也能识别出这人的特征——睡觉的时候手脚冰凉，怎么都热不起来，喜欢抱着人睡。

此刻，那只纤细的小腿正缠着他的脚背。

金泰亨没有回答，只是害怕地躲在田柾国怀里，不愿探出头。还伴随着几声抽泣声。

是做噩梦了吧，和小孩子一样。田柾国顺顺他的毛发，安慰道，“别怕，我在。”

许久，金泰亨才安静下来，手臂也懈了不少力度。

只有在这个时候才会亲密起来呢，我们。  
田柾国差点就不愿意松开怀抱了。

要不就抱着睡一觉吧。到了明天，会好起来的，我们之间的关系。

金泰亨真的做噩梦了。梦到了田柾国，弟弟冷着脸对他说，“V哥，我们别做兄弟了。”

他们俩站在阳台上，风拂过脸庞，这个场合分明不应该说这种话。

他们以前都会站在这里看夕阳，再搭着肩膀拍合照的。

可现在为什么，一切的一切都变了呢？

金泰亨不知该答些什么，只好一遍遍问他“为什么啊柾国”。

田柾国说没有为什么，反正你和你女朋友玩的很好不是吗，少我一个，对你来说有什么大不了的。

金泰亨一下就失去力气了，他跑上去抱住田柾国离开的背影，在他背后拼了命地哭。

田柾国则是狠心掰开他的手，直到连最后一根大拇指也被迫松开。

他走的干脆，仿佛从没有依赖过金泰亨一样。

但远离梦境的现实中，田柾国又好像抱着他的头，告诉他“不要害怕”。还一个劲地用甜言蜜语哄他。

那句“V哥，我在这儿”，现在回想起来听得特别清楚。

金泰亨抬头看着熟睡的田柾国，不禁被少年素颜的样子晃了神。

他什么时候长这么大了。

独立坚强到不需要自己的爱了。

*

“哥，这个给你。”

熟悉的声音响起，金泰亨以为他在叫自己，连忙转身，笑脸相迎。

可是田柾国却把手中准备的毛巾和矿泉水交给了郑号锡，笑的很开心。

郑号锡迫不及待地接过水猛灌一大口，田柾国便站在他身边举着手臂为他擦汗。

“我们柾国，就知道你最好啦。”郑号锡笑笑，拿走毛巾自己擦干净，嫌不够似的抱住了田柾国。

他也没拒绝，闹着说：“呀，哥快放开我！”

他们脸上挂的全是笑容，耀眼的笑容。

金泰亨看在眼里，感觉自己像个配角，置身冰库之中。

他们相拥的画面格外刺眼。还有台下粉丝的尖叫，直中红心的疼。  
耳边突然响起一个声音——V哥，我们别做兄弟了。

他转过身擦掉眼皮上的汗，苦涩地笑着，弯腰捡起地上的水瓶。自己拧开，灌了一大口。

也是，他们本来关系就很好嘛，现在没有了那些绕弯的心思田柾国也能做得很好。

不愧是黄金忙内啊。

酸酸涩涩的感情笼罩了金泰亨。  
但他说不出口。

*

“柾国，你和泰亨怎么了？互动什么的呢？”方时赫坐在靠椅上，抬了抬眼镜说道。

“你说…营业…？”田柾国像是听到有趣的东西，提起嘴角讽刺地笑了。

他知道营业。

因为从小到大听过做多的话除了你要努力，就是你要和xxx营业。

但还从没有听过一个人，告诉他，你要和金泰亨营业。

他们永远挨不到一起的不是吗？

“对啊。虽然你和智旻才应该营业，但现在你和泰亨连话都不说一句，很容易让人家以为队内不和的。要知道防弹是有团魂的。”

“而且我看最近，你好像只和除了泰亨以外的哥哥玩啊。”

方时赫直起庞大的身躯，往前挪椅子，认真看着少年。

“好吧。”田柾国无奈点头，“要我和V哥说吗？”

“好，但你待会把他带过来就行了，别的不用说。”

“嗯，方pd再见。”

“去吧。时间不早了，你也早点睡。”

“V哥，方pd叫你去一趟。”田柾国弯曲食指，在门板上敲了两下交代完就走。

他们分开睡了，因为不知道什么原因引起的冷战。

但五分钟过去了…十分钟过去了…金泰亨还是没出来。房间里甚至一点动静都没有。

田柾国在对面自己的房间里打游戏，打着打着觉得不对劲，鲤鱼打挺似的站起来。他走到对门，挠了挠头，想了半天却不知道该怎么说。

“呃，就是，方pd让我叫你去他办公室我只是来传个话也没什么大事反正你赶紧去就对了。嗯，就这样。”

田柾国抬起手，左手伏在把手上，打开门的同时深呼一口气说道，“V哥？”

没人应，屋内一片寂静。  
好吧。田柾国头皮发麻，小心地走进去。

金泰亨缩着身子倒在床上，手指有意识地曲起，洁白的脚腕看起来脆弱无力。

他的手边旁边平放着一部手机，因为有信息进来，所以一直亮着锁屏。

田柾国咽下一口唾液，轻手轻脚地走到床尾，把他身边的被子一点点扯过来，和身下的被子一起把人包住。还不放心地替他压被角，把露在冰冷空气里的脚放进逐渐烘暖的被窝。

果然还是忍不住啊田柾国。他在心里狠狠嘲笑自己，输得只会是你。

余光瞥见那个发亮的屏幕，田柾国忍不住拿过来，闷闷地坐在床边翻看。

金泰亨的锁屏是他自己，也是田柾国给他拍的一张照片。照片中的他背对着镜头，面朝碧蓝的大海。双手展开，棕色脑袋随海风扬起。

田柾国淡淡地笑，输入金泰亨的生日日期便进入还未结束的聊天记录里。

他本知不应该这么做，但就是控制不住想知道，哥哥最近在做什么，有没有因为和我冷战不高兴，有没有……

答案是没有。

因为，田柾国看到他的哥哥对一个备注为“小雯”的人说：我那个同队的弟弟好像喜欢我，怎么办啊。

女孩回复，你觉得讨厌吗？

他说：也不是讨厌…就是有点奇怪的感觉。

女孩又说，那就是讨厌啊。

那就是讨厌啊……田柾国顾不上看下面的话，啪地一声扔下手机就跑出房间，来不及擦干扑簌落下的眼泪。

哥哥，你讨厌我，可是我爱你啊。

我爱你啊…没有人，没有人能够比我还要爱你了。

*

田柾国没想过金泰亨会把女朋友带回宿舍。  
这对他来说是一个沉重的打击——在看到聊天记录之后。

他们手牵着手进门，和他打招呼，田柾国只会傻愣愣地看。

金泰亨的目光从头到尾都没有落在他身上超过五秒，淡淡扫一眼，就笑着看向自己的女朋友了。

田柾国浑浑噩噩地在自己的房间待到晚上九点，饭也没吃——如果没有金泰亨来喊他的话。

他觉得自己就像是死了一样，做什么都提不起来兴趣，就连看到金泰亨走过来都面无表情。

他就像一个旁观者，从头到尾没入过主人公的眼眸。  
而且更可笑的是，那些喜欢，都是自己自导自演出来的假象。金泰亨根本没有入戏。

可怜的兄弟情啊，更何况他们也只能是兄弟而已。

所以在那个夜里，田柾国理所应当的失眠了。  
他翻来覆去的睡不着，眼皮子上仿佛盖了千万吨重的石头，压的他眼睛酸，心更酸。

一想到自己喜欢的人正抱着他所喜欢的人，田柾国就控制不住自己忍不住嫉妒和痛苦的感情。

他知道这样不对，但他又这么喜欢金泰亨。

当初，爱恋和欣喜也是这样朝他涌来。  
现在，它们又以这种方式将他推走。

田柾国输得一塌糊涂。

*

“那就是讨厌啊。”

金泰亨站在阳台，迎接新一天的第一缕阳光。

他想不明白女友说的话，因为他对田柾国从来没产生过讨厌的情感。

这个弟弟一直很可爱，他也很喜欢，可是为什么在知道弟弟有那么一点喜欢他之后，他会感到害怕呢。

“在想什么？”清脆的女声打断了金泰亨的思绪，他的手臂被柔柔环住。

女孩向他要了一个早安吻。  
是薄荷味的。

金泰亨摸了摸她的头，突然就不想说话了。

心情不太好。  
因为田柾国昨天没理他，他也没理田柾国。

女孩见他不是很专注的样子，撒娇似的摇了摇手臂，“你怎么了？不高兴？”

“不是…”金泰亨回头，想让她别闹。  
余光里却迅速捕捉到一个熟悉的身影——是田柾国。

他的眼神很冷，表情很冷，就连准备开口的漫不经心，也冷得像热不起来的寒冬腊月。

和这个炎热的夏天完全不符。

却和那个梦里说“不要做兄弟”的田柾国一模一样。

“V哥，嫂子，该吃饭了。”

嫂子？

金泰亨的眼神暗下去几分，他觉得田柾国在讽刺他。他们又没结婚，喊这么直接干什么？而且再加上他那幅表情，不是讽刺不是厌恶还能是什么？

女孩在一边倒是不好意思起来，她扭扭捏捏地说，“柾国啊，别这么喊，我，我还比你小两岁呢。”

“那又怎么样。我哥这么喜欢你，迟早得结婚。”他说完就走了。

“泰亨啊，我们也走吧。”女孩笑着伸出手，想握金泰亨的。  
却被他躲过了。

“你到底怎么了？”女孩皱着眉问，被男朋友拒绝的感觉很不舒服，她不太高兴地缩回手。

“我…算了，你去和他们说一声吧，我不吃了。”

吃什么吃，田柾国都开始讨厌他了。他还哪有心情吃饭啊。

*

金泰亨不喜欢这样——田柾国没有向他打招呼就疏远他，这让他很不开心。  
再怎么样也要说出来吧，这么阴阳怪气的，真的很让人伤心。

然而这份不开心仅仅只出自兄弟之间吗？  
还是说，超越了这个界限？那么又到了哪里呢？

金泰亨想不明白，他只知道，田柾国对他不如以前了。

如果换做以前的他，知道要和自己营业，一定会高兴得恨不得抱着他在镜头前晃。

——但现在，就连该对视还是该握手，都要金泰亨主动去做田柾国才会有反应。

他应该是喜欢自己的没错啊。

可是在喜欢和不喜欢中间，为什么变化的如此之快。

金泰亨还没搞明白喜欢，田柾国就不喜欢他了。

难道我没有朴智旻好吗？我没有别的哥哥那样耐心吗？  
你以前，包括之前，都和我最好了不是吗？

金泰亨把手指关节掐的生疼，都说十指连心，此刻他却什么也感觉不出。

那个会让他这么难过，害怕的东西，到底是什么。

*

凌晨一点，分针缓缓爬向中间。

女孩回去了，她走的时候没和金泰亨说，就这么走了。

她对田柾国他们说，“我决定和他分手了。”

但她一滴眼泪都没掉——就像从来没有爱过金泰亨似的。

田柾国暗自开心，又暗自失落着。最后嘲笑自己像个喜怒无常的傻子。

他开心于女孩说要和金泰亨分手，失落于金泰亨依然不喜欢他。

就算人家分手了，你又能怎么样呢？田柾国在心里反复警告自己，砰砰的心跳却出卖了一切。

他在乌漆抹黑的夜，打开了金泰亨紧闭的，在他们冷战之前除了田柾国没人敢随便走进去的房门。

他想念他，即使他在上午还目睹了金泰亨被人亲吻，也依然想他，以至于辗转反侧，非要好好看一看人才能不让思念冲垮生活。

如果想念有声音就好了。  
他能知道，就好了。

田柾国小心翼翼地走进去，什么也没做，只是站在床边，弯下腰亲了亲那人柔软的眼皮。

他连身上每一处，每一处都是软的，像一捧水。  
只会让爱上他的人陷得越来越深，无法自拔。

就在田柾国懊恼自己“怎么这么冲动就吻下去了”的时候，半睡半醒中的金泰亨，却扬起手搂住田柾国的脖子，并且用力把他压向自己。

田柾国完全懵了，他觉得自己应该在做梦才对。  
不然喜欢的哥哥为什么要亲自己？

直到金泰亨的舌尖一点点侵占了他的领地，田柾国才回过神，捧起他的脸蛋不顾一切地吻下去。

不得章法地吻，渐渐抱在一起的手，和变得不再恐惧的两颗心。

两个人双双倒在床上。  
迷雾终于被拨开，面前是喜欢多年的人。

怀中的金泰亨终于喘不过气，娇羞地推开田柾国靠拢的胸膛。  
倒像是挠痒痒，欲说还休。

“柾国……我，我喜欢你……很喜欢…很喜欢的那种。”  
他咽了口口水，手掌还覆在田柾国身上。

磕磕绊绊的告白，羞红的脸，田柾国的心跟着他一起跳啊跳。

燥热的像暴晒在烈日底下的两具肉体，紧紧依靠在一起，就好像即使世界末日到来了，也不会有一个人先放开手。

“我知道，我现在还没和小雯分手。但我亲了你，还说喜欢你，你一定会觉得……”

“她已经说了，要和你分手。然后一个人走了。”田柾国说，伸出手抚摸金泰亨的脸蛋。

他心下有些紧张，就怕金泰亨表现出来后悔或者其他的情绪。

但他没有。

金泰亨释然地笑了，说，“这样也好。我前几天就想明白了，我对她已经没了当初的感觉，分手才是最好的选择。”

他话题一转，“不过柾国，你最近让我很难过哦。”  
“是不是不喜欢我了？”

“…没有……我没有不喜欢你…V哥，喜欢你的人，”田柾国感到不好意思，拉住金泰亨瘦小的手腕，埋在他的胸口。

“一直都是我。”

金泰亨早在接吻的时候就脸红了，被他这么一说，更是红的快滴血。

幸好环境黑暗，田柾国看不到。金泰亨摸摸升温的脸颊，惆怅着。

“那哥哥对我呢？”

“是喜欢还是爱？”

“两个里面必须选一个哦。”

田柾国坏笑着，在金泰亨思考的时间里一秒一个吻。房间里的啵啵声不绝于耳，把人亲到爆炸才笑眯眯的停下来。

“我这人嘛，比较贪心，喜欢和爱，我都要。”

*

翌日，田柾国和金泰亨正式向另外五个哥哥们坦白了。

“这难道不是正常走向吗？”  
“我早就猜到啦哈哈哈！”  
“所以你们当时干嘛闹别扭啊？那段时间都快尴尬死我了！”

小情侣奇怪地看着一脸“我就知道”的哥哥们，整齐地问：“你们怎么猜到的？”

“还用得着猜？”闵玧其嗤笑一声，“你们俩的甜蜜就差写在脸上了好吧！”

“就是啊，我说呢今天怎么起来这么晚……”

郑号锡还没说完的话被正在播放的新闻打断——

“据一家媒体报道，防弹少年团成员金泰亨先生的前女友早已订婚，并在昨晚离开防弹宿舍，疑似与金泰亨分手。”

“……果然啊。”金泰亨倒是毫不在意，就是看到身边的年下爱人脸色不太好，有点担心。

“哥，她怎么……这件事你知道吗？”田柾国很生气，他没想到这个女的会这样对金泰亨。

“我不在乎的啦柾国，”金泰亨靠过去抱他，试图让小兔子的火气下来些，“而且不是说了吗，我和她已经分手了。”

田柾国也就顺势环上他的腰，仿佛围着他们站了一圈的哥哥们不在场。

难得有眼力见的哥哥们连忙躲回自己的房间，关门时还不忘说一句，“腻歪死了你们俩！”

“柾国你听到了吗？他们说我们腻歪死了。其实我也这么觉得。”

田柾国没回答金泰亨，嘟着嘴不说话。

“而且我都没生气呢，你有什么好气的呀？”

这回他倒是开口了，声音压的很低。

“因为不想让你受到伤害。”  
“因为我爱你。”  
“好爱好爱。”

光是这三句直白的话，金泰亨的心就瞬间塌了一整块。

“你要记住，柾国，只有你给我带来的才会影响我的心情。”  
“他们对我怎么样我真的无所谓。”

“我只要你，田柾国。”

End.


End file.
